


A Little Fantasy

by SeptimusWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Demons, M/M, Pheromones, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptimusWrites/pseuds/SeptimusWrites
Summary: Ahket asks his husband to fulfil a new fantasy...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Little Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Ashakhet "Ahket" Najjar and his husband Tok are original characters created with my co-writer/rp partner, the lovely Myiege. Much thanks for her willingness to indulge me and her talents as a writer and editor.

“So, I have been thinking,” Ahket said, flopping down on the couch, laying his head unceremoniously in Tok’s lap. 

Tok marked the page in the book he had been reading and set it aside in favor of paying attention to his husband. “Oh?” he asked, playing with Ahket’s hair. 

The vampire blushed faintly. “Well, fantasizing might be a better word for it,” he admitted. 

Tok laughed and tugged playfully at Ahket’s curls.“ I assumed as much. Would you like to tell me about your fantasy?” Tok asked, trying to make his face as open and nonjudgmental as possible. 

“Well, it involves you, obviously.” 

Tok could tell Ahket was nervous. Even after more than two centuries together, there were things that they had never explored. After their conversations about BDSM the previous week, Tok wasn’t too surprised that some new fantasies were surfacing, but he was curious to see what they would be. “I like it already,” he teased gently. 

Ahket smiled up at him. “In my fantasy I am back in Ancient Egypt, preparing for bed.” Tok played with his hair, letting him continue at his own pace. “And you sneak into my bed chamber. You force me to worship you, instead of my goddess, with my body…” Ahket looked away, unable to meet Tok’s eyes for this part. “I struggle and resist, but you make me like it. You make me want it.” 

Tok’s hand stilled. “And when you say ‘force’...” 

Akhet blushed brighter. “Is that strange?” he wanted to know. It was hard enough for him to talk about this, even with his husband, and if Tok were to judge him for this now… 

Tok could see the fear on his husband’s face and he spoke quickly to assuage his worries. “Not at all. It’s really a fairly common fantasy. I suppose I’m just curious as to how you see it playing out.” 

“I would want you to tie me up. Use your pheromones to lower my inhibitions and … and you would fuck me even though I would beg you to stop.” Ahket was bright red now, and he tried to hide his face in Tok’s lap. 

Tok knew that he would have to proceed delicately. “That’s a little more… intense than our usual, isn’t it?” Ahket nodded miserably in his lap as Tok leaned down, bending a bit awkwardly to press a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead. “I’m not opposed darling, but what brought this on?” 

“Dran,” Ahket said, without any hesitation. 

Tok had to stifle a laugh. It was about as predictable as he could have expected. “You liked the rough handling, huh?” the demon said, trying to suppress a smirk. 

“I did. More than I thought I would,” Ahket grudgingly admitted. 

“And you would like to experience it again?” Tok said, leading Ahket a bit. 

The vampire nodded in agreement. “Yes, but with you.” 

“Well, we’ll need to set some boundaries. Is there anything specific you would like me to do? Is there anything that’s completely off the table?” 

Ahket immediately scowled, thinking back to his encounter with the drow. “Don’t edge me like that bastard did.” 

Tok laughed, he couldn’t hold it back this time. “Got it, you want to come. What else? Talk to me love.” 

Ahket purred and stretched a bit in Tok’s lap. “I do not want there to be blood or cutting of any kind. Just overwhelming pleasure for both of us. Even if it is a bit, er, forced on my end.” 

“Are you not interested in my blood then?” Tok asked softly. Because of what incubus blood did to vampires, Ahket didn’t bite him that often, but it was a semi-regular part of their love making. 

“Hmm, it did not appear in my fantasies, but I would not be opposed if you wanted to work it in.” 

“Safe words?” Tok asked. 

“Anubis to slow, Isis to stop completely.” 

Tok chuckled. “We’re leaning into the Egyptian theme, huh?” 

Ahket just shrugged. “They will be easy for me to remember.” 

“That’s fair enough. When would you like to do this?” Tok asked, bending himself in half again to kiss Ahket on the lips. 

“Tomorrow maybe? After work?” Ahket tried not to sound too eager. This was something he had been thinking about for a while now, and now that Tok was on board, he couldn’t wait to get started. 

“That works for me. Would you like to set up the spare room for us to play in?” Tok asked, tugging on Ahket’s hair again. 

The vampire shivered pleasantly. “Yes. I’ll work from home so I can be ready whenever you are.” 

Tok smiled down at the beautiful man in his lap. “In that case, I’ll come home whenever I feel like it and surprise you.” 

Ahket shivered again, thinking about the fun they would have. “Yes, I think that will be perfect.” 

Tok picked his book back up. “Alright then.” he said, opening back up to the page he had bookmarked.  


* * *

Ahket had spent a considerable amount of time preparing their spare room and after a few finishing touches, it was almost indistinguishable from his chambers in the temple of Ba’at, all those centuries ago. He shuddered briefly, but brought himself back under control by reminding himself that he was here to have fun. He looked at his reflection one last time in the glass above his altar. 

He had dressed himself in priestly robes, mimicking the sort he used to wear when he had been alive. His hair was down and his eyes were rimmed with dark kohl. The torches he lit played the light off his features in a rather flattering way, if he did say so himself. He paced a bit, trying to work off some of his nervous energy. If his heart could still beat, it would have been pounding in anticipation. 

Ahket took a few deep, steadying breaths, and was almost calm again when the torches suddenly went out. He yelped in surprise and immediately fell to his knees in front of his altar, praying fervently to his goddess, slipping easily into his role; almost too easily. 

When Tok spoke, his voice seemed to come from every corner of the room at once. “Your gods will be of no use to you now,” he said, his voice rich and dark. 

Ahket’s breath caught in his throat at his husband’s words, his own voice shaking with nerves and excitement. “S-show yourself!” he demanded of the darkness. He heard the unmistakable sound of Tok laughing in response. 

“Are you sure you want to see me?” the voice asked as one of the torches in the corner of the room flared to life. It cast a faint glow on the stone floor. Two clawed feet came into view, a pointed tail swishing between them. 

Ahket took a step backward, genuinely startled. “W-what… have you done with my guards?” he asked, barely remembering to stay in character. 

“You should be much more concerned with what I am going to do with you.” Another torch flared to life, lighting up Tok’s legs. He was wearing a pair of loose harem pants, almost identical to the ones he had been wearing on the night he and Ahket had first met. 

The vampire backed up, bumping into his altar and reaching for the flint knife he had put there. “I, I will defend myself,” he said, brandishing the weapon. The rest of the torches came back to life, gently illuminating the room. Ahket could see Tok in all of his demonic glory now, emphasis on demonic. He was bare chested, his wings out for a change and extended to their full span. His horns looked glorious nestled in his mussed hair, and his fingers all seemed to end in sharp claws. Ahket swallowed nervously as he eyed them, his grip on the dagger wavering. 

“You may certainly try,” the demon chuckled darkly. 

“What are you?” Ahket asked, biting his lip nervously. 

Tok took another step forward. “You know what I am.” 

Ahket shook his head, but he did indeed know. “A demon,” he said, spitting the word out. 

“No, a nightmare,” Tok corrected him, slowly crossing the distance between them. 

“Do not come any closer!” Ahket cried out, his grip on the knife tightening. 

“Or you’ll do what?” the creature asked, his tail swinging low between his legs. Ahket held the dagger up, but his hand shook, and Tok could see it. The demon smirked and took another step. 

“Why are you here?” Ahket asked, the note of fear he could hear creeping into his voice causing a thrill of excitement to race through him. 

“I am here to answer your prayers,” the demon said, smiling and showing off a mouth full of what looked like very sharp fangs. 

“My... my prayers?” the priest asked, not understanding. Or rather, not wanting to understand. 

“You have been praying to your gods for guidance, haven’t you?” The demon asked, closing the remaining distance between them. “But they have not listened.” 

“And you have heard…. Oh my gods, what have I done?” 

The demon only grinned as he grabbed for Ahket’s wrist, twisting it back until the flint knife clattered to the ground. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?” 

“You cannot do this to me!” Ahket protested, his wrist still held tightly in the demon’s grasp. “I have sworn an oath of chastity!” 

The demon smirked and took a long moment to look Ahket up and down. “Oh have you now?” 

The vampire blushed as the demon appraised him. He could almost feel the demon’s eyes looking underneath his robes. He began to struggle in the fiend’s grasp. “You cannot do this to me! I am the High Priest!” he protested again, beginning to shout. 

“Shout all you want, no one is coming to help you.” Tok grabbed for Ahket’s other wrist, pinning them both against his altar. “And besides, it excites me.” He pushed closer, letting the priest feel just how excited he was. 

Ahket gasped, his face coloring once again. “Are you here to defile me?” he asked, shaking in Tok’s arms. 

“Tell me little priest, have you ever been defiled before? Or are you untouched?” 

Ahket looked down at his feet, too ashamed to speak. 

“That’s what I thought. What a good virgin Priest you are. That will change tonight.” 

The vampire gasped at such bold words from the demon, and renewed his struggle to escape. “No! You cannot!” he protested. He was untouched, and he was supposed to remain that way, for the sake of his goddess. But the demon only held him tighter. 

“I can, and I will. You called for me after all, you prayed for my guidance, my touch.” The demon loosened his grasp. “Now shall we…” 

Ahket didn’t wait to hear the rest of it. He bolted across the room, trying to reach the door. Before he could grasp the handle though, the demon was there, grabbing him around the waist and hefting him over his broad shoulder, as if he weighed nothing at all. Ahket kicked and struggled, but it was no use. The demon was too strong. “Unhand me you fiend!” he cried, pounding his fists uselessly against the creature’s back. 

The red wings swept up and knocked his hands out of the way. He was about to try grabbing for one of the flailing appendages when he was dropped unceremoniously on to his bed. His breath was forced out of his lungs in an embarrassing “whoosh” and he glared up at the demon with a scowl on his face. “Brute,” Ahket accused when he was finally able to draw more air in. 

The demon just laughed. “That, and so much more my little Priest.” He eyed Ahket’s rumpled form and stroked his chin, as if trying to make a decision. “What shall I do first?” 

“You shall leave this place!” 

“Oh no, that’s quite out of the question I’m afraid. I’ve been sent here for a specific purpose, after all.” 

“I did not ask for this,” Ahket said again, turning his eyes away from the demon’s piercing gaze. 

“But you did. You prayed for guidance, for one to show you the true path.” 

Ahket scowled. “What do you know of truth, demon? You can show me nothing but lies.” 

The demon knelt on the bed, his legs spread wide, and Ahket could see the tip of his tail flicking over his shoulder. “I can turn you from your path, teach you to worship me instead of your gods.” 

“I never asked for you…” Ahket said, trying to back away from the fiend, but only succeeding in backing himself into a corner. 

“I asked for you. I wanted to be the one to defile the High Priest. I wanted to be the one to touch and taste your sweet body.” Tok’s forked tongue slid out, tasting the air in front of Ahket’s face. 

“You seek only my corruption.” 

“Yesssss,” The demon hissed out the sibilant. “I don’t think you fully appreciate your situation Priest, you will have no choice but to worship me. And it is time to begin.” The demon was caging Ahket in now, with his hands planted on either side of the vampire’s torso. 

“I refuse,” the priest spat out. 

“Do you think I require your consent?” the fiend asked, pulling at the hem of Ahket’s robes. 

The priest gathered his courage and tried to slap the demon’s hands away. “Get away from me!” he cried out. 

Tok tugged harder at the clothing. “Then undress yourself Priest.” He held up one sharp-clawed hand. “Unless you would rather I did it for you.” 

Ahket simply glared up at the creature, as stubborn as always. “No one has ever seen my naked body besides myself. I will not undress myself for your twisted pleasure.” 

Tok grinned, that was exactly what he had been hoping to hear. “Very well then.” His claws made quick work of the fine material of the priest’s robes, shredding it to pieces, revealing pale skin and a glint of metal. “What do we have here?” he asked, his claws finding one of the rings pierced through the priest’s nipples and giving it a small tug. 

Ahket groaned at the unwelcome sensation. “A sign of my devotion to my goddess.” He stifled another groan as the demon tugged gently on the other ring. 

“Are you sure?” the creature asked, flicking and tugging on both of the small rings. “They look like they are just here for me to stimulate your pretty nipples.” 

“No… stop that,” the vampire said, but his chest was betraying him. The normally pale skin was slightly flushed, and his pierced nipples were fully erect, the rings shining gold against their rosy color. 

“Alright.” Tok slid his claws out of the small rings, only to lean down and let the tip of his forked tongue flick over one of the hard little buds. He alternated gentle tugs with flicks of his tongue, watching the vampire squirm. 

“Stop, it hurts,” the priest groaned out. 

“If it hurts, then why are you so aroused?” the demon asked, reaching one hand down to cup Ahket’s hardening cock, being very mindful of his sharp claws. 

Ahket immediately bucked up into the touch, biting back a surprised cry of pleasure. “No!” he cried out, even as his cock responded to the demon’s touch. “No! I cannot…” 

“Cannot what?” the creature asked, squeezing the rapidly hardening cock in his hand, giving the priest a tighter grip to push against. 

“I cannot enjoy this!” he cried out. 

Tok closed his hand around the vampire’s penis, giving it a single strong stroke. “Your body tells me otherwise.” 

“My body betrays me,” the priest choked out. He could not believe what was happening. 

“Your body listens to me,” Tok said, letting go of the priest’s now fully hard cock in favor of pushing the remains of his shredded robes off his body. 

Ahket’s hands flew up, futilely trying to cover his nakedness. 

“There is no point in hiding your body from me Priest.” Tok sneared. “I’ve already held your pretty cock in my hand.” 

Ahket blushed at the vulgar word, though he expected nothing better from the demon. “What are you going to do with me?” he demanded. 

“Anything I want, of course.” 

“How very inspired,” Ahket said, with confidence he didn’t really feel. 

The demon grabbed Ahket’s ankles, spreading them wide and forcing the priest onto his back. “Would you like a list of all the ways I plan to defile you?” he asked, while the vampire tried to cover himself again with his hands. Tok grinned as he caught a glimpse of the priest’s tiny hole, nestled between two beautiful ass cheeks. “Beautiful,” he breathed out. “Keep struggling, it just makes me want you all the more.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Ahket whined. “Whatever you are planning, please do not do it. I have never done anything to deserve this, never wronged you in any way. I do not even know your name.” 

“And what would you do with my name if you knew it? Shout it out in pleasure?” Tok spread Ahket’s legs wide again, dislodging his hands and exposing his hole. The demon licked his lips in anticipation of getting to taste that hidden jewel. 

Ahket’s blush deepened as he caught the demon staring and he tried to cover his most intimate place. 

“No,” the creature said simply, knocking Ahket’s hand away. “I want to see you.” 

“I don’t want you to see me there,” the priest protested. It was humiliating to have his most private and intimate places laid bare for the demon’s scrutiny. 

Tok just chuckled darkly. “Priest, I will have my cock in there before the night is over, so there is no need for modesty now.” 

The vampire gasped. “No. There is no way!” 

“Yes. Probably more than once, in fact. And you will beg me for it each time.” 

“I will do no such thing!” Ahket insisted. The demon could do what he wanted with his body, but the priest would never give him the satisfaction of begging for it. The demon could not have his mind, or his soul. 

“You will.” The demon’s eyes seemed to glow for a moment, and before Ahket could even think to wonder at what it could possibly mean, a strange heat spread through his body. It seemed to center on his genitals before spreading up his chest and through his limbs. His cock gave a weak twitch against his belly. 

“You must like being helpless in my arms,” the demon said, letting go of one of Ahket’s ankles to once again grab at his cock. 

The vampire let out a soft moan, and immediately cursed himself. “I do not,” he protested, but once again his body betrayed him. His penis was hard in the demon’s clawed hand, and a pearl of liquid was forming at the tip. 

Tok leaned down and licked it away with his long tongue, moaning in appreciation at the sweet flavor. “Delicious. What a shame that no one has ever tasted you before now.” He licked his lips and started to slowly stroke the priest’s cock. 

“I was born to be chaste.” 

“All the better, I haven’t had a virgin in ages.” Tok delicately worked the vampire’s cock, bringing more beads of precome up to the surface, licking them away each time. 

Ahket grabbed for the only things he could reach, the demon’s curling horns, and tried to push his head away. “Stop!” he cried out, but the demon was too strong. He surged forward and in one motion, swallowed Ahket’s cock entirely. The priest screamed and bucked up into the demon’s mouth, his body craving more of the intense new sensation. 

Tok easily moved with Ahket, never letting the vampire’s sweet cock slip from his mouth. He sucked the head into his throat and swallowed hard around it while bumping up his pheromones again, overwhelming the priest with sensation. 

Ahket let go of the demon’s horns in favor of grabbing at the sheets, his hands turning into fists. He was powerless to do anything but ride the sensations as his hips worked to drive himself deeper into the fiend’s throat. 

The demon took advantage of his opening and held onto the priest’s hips, squeezing him there as he wrapped his long tongue around the cock in his mouth, sucking hard. 

Ahket screamed out as the sensations crested, and he released himself down the demon’s throat. 

Tok only groaned, happily swallowing all that the priest had to give him, enjoying the feeling of the other man’s orgasm hitting his own senses. He slowly allowed the priest’s cock to slip from his throat, cleaning every last drop of come off of it. He licked his lips as Ahket lay back on the bed, still panting from the force of his orgasm. “How was that, priest? Have you ever felt like that before?” 

Ahket could only shake his head, still weak from the intensity of his release. 

“Can your gods give you that much pleasure?” the demon demanded. 

The priest turned his face away in shame at the mention of the beings he was supposed to worship. “My service is not about pleasure,” he finally said. “It is about sacrifice.” 

“Well tonight, you are going to sacrifice yourself to me.” 

The vampire paled even more and averted his eyes in shame. 

“Get up,” the demon commanded. 

Ahket slowly staggered to his feet, trying to cover his cock with his hands. The organ was still infuriatingly hard, even after his recent orgasm. 

The demon just smirked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His own arousal was clear, even through the loose fitting pants. Ahket couldn’t help but watch, fascinated as the demon slid his pants down just far enough to free his huge erection. The vampire could feel his cheeks coloring at the sight of the massive organ in front of him. 

“On your knees Priest, I mean for you to worship me now.” 

Ahket’s eyes widened with the sudden realization of what the demon meant for him to do. “No, please, you cannot make me do this,” he begged, even as he fell to his knees before the creature. “Please, I do not want this.” 

Tok leaned forward and ran the fingers of one hand through the vampire’s curls. “Do you think I cannot make you do whatever I want?” 

Ahket let out a choked sob. “I know you can, which is why I am pleading with you not to. Do not make me participate in my degradation.” But his pleas fell on indifferent ears, and the demon tightened his grip. 

“Open up.” he said simply, pulling the priest’s head forward into his lap. 

“Please no, I…” Ahket’s words turned into a cry as the demon pulled sharply on his hair. The fiend took Ahket’s open mouth as an opportunity to carefully guide the head of his cock in. The priest sobbed, his cheeks burning with shame as he closed his lips around it. 

As soon as he did so, a wave of pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt coursed through his body, and he couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped him. Tears filled his eyes as he reluctantly began to suck on the hard cock filling his mouth, fueled by the waves of pleasure and desire that were inexplicably filling him. His own cock throbbed between his legs, and he reached a hand down to squeeze at it before he even realized what he was doing. 

“You love this, don’t you?” the demon asked, noticing exactly where Ahket’s hand was. “You love having a hard cock in your mouth.” It was a statement, not a question, and Ahket could only groan, slowly bobbing up and down. “Are you sure you have never done this before?” Tok asked, one hand still in the priest’s hair, holding him in place and playing with the silky locks. “You must be a natural born cock-sucker then.” 

Ahket could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks. It was humiliating enough to be on his knees for the demon, but to be spoken to in such a manner was too much. He tried to pull off, but the demon only held him down, thrusting up to fill the vampire’s throat with his cock. Ahket gagged at the sudden intrusion and tried to hold steady while the demon moved. 

The back of his throat burned where the demon’s cock bumped it on every thrust. He was drooling steadily over the rest of the creature’s organ, and he had no idea where the monster intended for it to go. Tok held Ahket down by the back of his neck as he thrust upward, forcing his way into the priest’s throat. 

The vampire sobbed as his throat stretched to allow the demon’s cock in. Tok moved his free hand to Ahket’s face, his claws temporarily gone as he wiped a stray tear away. Ahket looked up to meet his eyes, and Tok smiled softly for a moment, before sneering. 

“I am going to spill down your pretty throat priest, and you are going to swallow every drop.” 

Ahket began to struggle again, trying to get away from the demon’s grip. But as he did so, a new wave of pleasure passed over him, relaxing him and allowing the creature to fuck his throat. The priest was helpless in the creature’s grip. He had never felt pleasure like this before, and it overwhelmed his senses. He swallowed eagerly around the large cock in his throat, wanting more of the pleasure it could give him. 

Tok happily allowed Ahket to feel it, letting the waves of pleasure crash over the vampire as he neared his own peak. Ahket was sobbing, his own cock so hard that it was dripping onto the floor. He felt almost as if he could finish just from this. 

The demon held Ahket’s head down as he thrust up into his throat one time, twice, a third time and he came, spilling hot seed into the priest’s willing mouth. 

Ahket swallowed it - he had no other choice as it filled his mouth and throat. He breathed in fresh air as the demon finally pulled his cock away. 

“Beautiful.” 

Ahket flushed with the soft praise. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He looked up to see the demon tucking himself back into his loose pants. Was that it? Was his ordeal finally over? He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and looked up at the demon again. 

“You’re hard again. Just from having my cock in your mouth.” 

Ahket blushed and immediately tried to cover himself up. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you were obviously meant to suck cock.” 

“I was meant to worship my goddess, not to indulge in your perversions,” Ahket spat out. But he couldn’t deny that there had been something intensely pleasurable about having the demon’s organ in his mouth. 

“You were meant to worship me.” 

The vampire shuddered, still on his knees. He was trembling with arousal, and he had no idea what to do about it. 

The demon took pity. “Do you know how you worship me?” 

Ahket shook his head. 

“With your pleasure.” The demon stood. 

“My… my pleasure?” Ahket asked, looking up at the tall figure now towering above him. 

The demon reached down and tipped Ahket’s head up with one claw under his chin. “I feed on your pleasure.” 

The vampire trembled at his feet. “Who are you?” he demanded, his voice shaking with fear. 

“Your new god. Now get on the bed.” 

So it wasn’t over, not by a long shot. Ahket stood, his knees shaking, and all but fell onto the mattress, rolling onto his back. 

Tok sat down at the end of the bed and ran his hands up Ahket’s thighs, spreading his legs open. “I want you to touch yourself for me.” 

“T-touch myself?” the priest stammered. 

The demon carefully took one of the priest’s hands in his own, and laid it over his hard and weeping cock. “Here. Stroke yourself, let me feel your pleasure.” 

Ahket clumsily wrapped his hand around his cock. He tried not to cry out at the sensation it produced. He was so desperate for relief at this point that even his own hand felt like a miracle. He clumsily stroked himself, trying not to think about how the demon was watching him. 

“Do you never do this on your own?” the fiend wanted to know. 

Ahket shook his head. “It is not fitting for one of my station.” 

“Why ever not? Do your gods not want you to experience pleasure?” 

“I am meant to be chaste, to save myself for my goddess. I am her consort.” 

The demon nipped at the sensitive skin of Ahket’s thighs with his small, sharp fangs. “You are my consort now.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the waves of arousal and desire coming off of the priest. “Give me your pleasure priest, feed me with your orgasm and commit yourself to worshiping me.” 

“You do not deserve it,” Ahket spit out, but he couldn’t stop the motion of his hand on his cock. Now that he had started to pleasure himself, he didn’t think he would be able to stop. 

The demon’s claws tightened their grip on his thighs, digging in. “If you do not want to give your pleasure to me, I can take it,” he threatened. 

With all of the strength he could muster, the vampire let go of his cock, grabbing at the sheet underneath him. “Then take it!” Immediately he felt that same heat building in his stomach. But this time, it was spreading rapidly all throughout his body, leaving tingling sparks of pleasure wherever it went. 

Normally, the demon only gave people a taste of his pheromones, but the priest had asked so nicely, so how could he resist? He upped the intensity until the vampire was squirming on the bed underneath him. 

“P-please…” the poor priest begged, and who was Tok to deny him. He put out another burst of pheremones and watched the man underneath him scream as his orgasm hit him. Ahket was almost convulsing as the intensely powerful release washed over him. He wasn’t even touching his cock, but it was dripping fluid all over his belly. 

“Does my mere presence cause you so much pleasure that you spill all over yourself?” the demon teased. 

“You… you did something to me,” the priest accused. It couldn’t be that his body was responding like this to a demon, a fiend. The creature must have done something to him. 

“Your poor body is just so desperate for pleasure,” Tok said, leaning in to nuzzle at the vampire’s wet cock. The vampire moaned softly at the contact, aftershocks from his orgasm still causing him to twitch. “Roll over,” the demon said, standing up. 

Ahket obeyed without question, rolling onto his stomach, trying not to think about the mess that he was spreading onto the sheets. He could hear noises from the other side of the room and tilted his head to look. The demon was standing at his altar, rummaging through its contents. “What are you doing?” he cried out. “Get away from there!” The demon simply held up a small glass bottle. Ahket recognized it immediately as one of his anointing oils. “My oils? What do you want those for?” 

“To ease my way inside of you,” the demon explained, crossing over to the bed once more. 

“Inside of me?” The vampire pushed himself up a bit on the bed, trying to get a closer look at which oil the demon had taken. “I am not a woman.” 

Tok grinned and ran a finger down the priest’s ass, right over his most hidden spot. “Inside of your pretty little hole.” 

Ahket let out an undignified yelp as the demon’s finger touched his hole. He tried to pull away. “T-that is not an entrance!” he protested. 

“Oh, but it can be.” The demon spread Ahket’s ass open, wanting to get a good look at the place his cock would soon be buried. The priest cried out and reached back to smack the demon’s hands away. Tok growled. “Must I bind you?” 

Ahket swallowed hard. “B-bind me?” 

“If you do not hold still, I will have to.” The demon spread Ahket’s ass open again, this time leaning in to lick a long stripe over his little hole. 

The vampire flinched at the touch of the wet appendage, his body automatically pulling away. 

Tok grabbed him by the hips and pulled his ass back against his mouth. “It’s almost as if you don’t want me to play with your little ass,” the demon teased, his tongue flicking out once again to taste the priest’s most intimate spot. 

Ahket couldn’t help but squirm away from the strange sensation of having a tongue against his hole. “I… I do not!” he protested, though he knew the demon wouldn’t care. “Please stop. This is undignified.” He certainly felt undignified, having a tongue prodding at his most private spot. A hot blush was spreading down his face, and his traitorous cock was once again filling against his belly. 

The demon had no intention of stopping. He was having too much fun playing with the delicate hole before him. He was enjoying the way the priest’s rim fluttered against his tongue, and all of the lovely sounds he could wring out of the man each time he dipped the tip of his forked tongue inside. The man underneath him couldn’t help the noises he made, as the sensitive nerves of his opening were teased and played with. 

“Please…” the vampire begged again. He needed this to stop. It felt so wrong. 

“Please what?” the demon asked, finally pulling away. “Please put a finger inside you?” 

Before Ahket could respond, he felt something blunt and wet pressing against his hole. He prayed it was only the demon’s finger as his tiny rim began to stretch. He cried out as the finger was forced in deeper, past his body’s defences. 

“You are so tight. I can’t wait to feel this ring around my cock.” The demon pressed the pad of his finger against the rim of the vampire’s ass for emphasis. 

“No. You cannot. You will break me!” 

“Are you afraid of a little pain, priest?” the demon taunted. 

Ahket could kneel for hours on the hard ground while worshiping his goddess, he was no stranger to pain. But this was something altogether different. “Of course not. But I do not want you inside of me!” 

The demon only laughed, his finger pumping in and out of the priest’s ass. Even as he feared what would come next, Ahket marveled at the way his body was opening up to permit this intrusion. “Do you think you have a choice in the matter?” The question was rhetorical, but it was followed with a sharp thrust forward, and the vampire cried out as he was stretched. 

“Please, take it out.” 

“Alright,” Tok said, pulling his finger out. 

Ahket was ashamed to note that his body seemed to press back, chasing after the missing sensation. He took a moment to compose himself. 

“Don’t worry Priest, I’m coming right back.” 

The vampire looked over his shoulder to see that the demon was only re-coating his fingers in his anointing oil. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” the demon instructed. 

The priest blushed, but quietly did as he was told, holding his ass open and exposing his hole. 

“Very good.” the demon all but purred, running slick fingers over the priest’s delicate entrance. 

“Please stop this.” Ahket was beyond humiliated now, with the demon forcing him to debase himself. He didn’t know that it could get any worse. A slick finger wiggled its way inside him, and he let out a soft cry. 

“You’ve never been touched like this before, have you?” the demon asked, very slowly pumping one finger in and out. He knew that he would have to open the priest carefully. He wanted to feed on the other man’s pleasure after all. Wanted to teach him all the ways he could worship Tok with his body. 

The vampire was close to crying, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “N-never, you monster,” he all but choked out. 

“And what would your gods say if they could see you like this? Spreading yourself open for me?” Tok pulled his finger out entirely, only to slide it right back in. The tight rim was opening beautifully, and he knew that he would have his fat cock buried inside of the priest before too long. 

“I… I would be struck down,” the priest admitted. “I have been tainted.” 

“Defiled,” The demon agreed as he pressed a second finger in. 

The priest cried out in pain as his inner walls were stretched open. “Please no, demon, stop. It hurts. I cannot… please, you are hurting me.” 

“If you think this is painful,” the demon responded, “how will you feel when my cock is the thing stretching you wide?” He spread his fingers wide apart, emphasizing his point. 

Ahket cried out and tried to pull his body away from the source of the pain, dislodging the demon’s fingers. He was stilled with a sharp smack high up on his ass. The blow shocked him more than the fingers inside of him. “You… you hit me,” he finally managed to get out. 

“Yes I did,” Tok said, taking advantage of the priest’s moment of confusion to slide his fingers right back inside. 

The vampire only squirmed. “How dare you lay your hands on me, you fiend!” he spat out, trying to squirm away again. The demon held on this time, his fingers continuing to wiggle and stretch the tight ring of muscle. 

“My hands are inside you, but you care that I smacked your pretty little ass?” 

“You marked my skin!” the priest shot back at him. Was this just another indignity he would be forced to bear? 

The demon rubbed the offended flesh with his clean hand. “Oh you poor thing.” he teased. 

Ahket was incensed, consequences be damned. He spun around and slapped the demon across the face. 

Immediately the creature’s expression turned from one of light mocking to one of rage. He let out a loud growl and pulled his fingers from the vampire’s body, needing both hands to capture the vampire’s wrists and pin them above his head. “I wanted to do this the easy way, to make you comfortable. But I suppose you’ve got too much fight in you. But that’s alright,” the demon said, pressing Ahket’s hands down to the bed, “I enjoy the hard way as well.” 

The vampire struggled against his grip. “Unhand me! Have not done enough to me?” 

“It won’t be enough until you beg for my cock, priest.” The demon shifted, so that he could hold both of the priest’s wrists in one of his large hands. He used the other hand to grab something from under the bed. “Ah yes, I think this will do nicely.” 

Ahket was appalled to see that the demon held the silk tie from his robes. “You would not dare!” the vampire spat out, though he knew perfectly well that the demon did, and would. The fiend made quick work of tying the priest’s wrists together, securing the other side of the tie to the headboard of the bed, keeping him firmly in place. “Why… why are you doing this?” he pleaded. “Surely, there are easier conquests for you.” 

“I wanted you specifically,” Tok explained, spreading the priest's legs and lifting them over his own thighs. “I’ve been watching you, and I wanted your beautiful body.” Two slick fingers found their way back inside the priest’s tight hole. 

Ahket cried out and arched his back beautifully, inadvertently pushing back against the questing fingers. “Stop! You must stop!” 

“Not until I’ve spilled myself inside you,” the demon said, working quickly now to stretch the priest open. 

Ahket began to struggle anew. “No! You cannot!” He tried to move his hips away, but he was hampered by his bound wrists. 

“I can, and I will,” the demon said, pulling his fingers out. He picked up the bottle of anointing oil and tipped some over his cock. 

Ahket couldn’t believe that the creature would use his sacred oil for something so profane. He was so caught up in that thought that it took him a moment to realize that the demon was pushing the head of his slippery cock against his entrance. The priest turned his head away in shame, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 

Tok gently tilted the other man’s head up, forcing the priest to look him in the eyes as he began to press into his body, opening him up around his cock. 

Ahket’s mouth fell open with the shock of the intrusion. “You’re too big… I cannot take you…” he protested weakly. He could feel the tight ring of muscle that guarded his opening stretching to accommodate the beast’s large organ. 

“You will have to,” the demon said, pushing his hips forward until the head of his cock slid into the vampire’s tight body. 

Ahket could feel the popping sensation as his rim stretched wide, and then tried to close again around the head. He shouted, and strained against the silk rope holding him. “Stop! Stop, you will split me in two!” he cried out, and was surprised to feel the demon pulling out. There was another soft pop as the demon’s cock pulled out of his body. Ahket’s rim was already sore, and he had no idea how he was possibly going to stretch to take the whole organ. 

The demon added more of the sacred oil to his member and pressed right back in, opening the priest a bit more easily this time. “You’re are so tight, priest,” he said, using his hands to knead and spread the man’s ass. He looked down and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of his cock partially nestled into the vampire’s white rim. 

“Oh Goddess help me, I was untouched,” the Priest sobbed. The demon was moving now, rocking back and forth, and every movement wrenched another cry out of the bound man. 

“Your Goddess cannot help you, you worship me now,” the demon said, his cock sliding deeper into the tight ass with every shallow thrust. 

The vampire grit his teeth and tried not to cry. “I will never worship you!” 

“You will. Every time you spill your seed, it will be in praise of me.” 

“Well then, that is simple,” Ahket said, trying to inject some unfelt confidence into his voice. “I will not spill.” The demon suddenly shifted his hips downward and pressed his cock deeper into Ahket’s body. It was as if an electric shock had passed through him, and his back arched involuntarily, pressing him further onto the demon’s cock. 

“W-what?” Ahket cried out. “What was that?” he asked. 

The demon only raised a brow and did it again, his cock hitting something deep inside the priest. A spot that sent sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. “What was what?” Tok asked casually, repeating the motion over and over again, driving the priest mad with the sensations. 

“You touched something!” he cried out. “Inside of me.” 

“Did I?” the demon asked, using a free hand to press down on Ahket’s belly, right over where he cock was moving inside of him. Ahket felt unbidden tears falling down his face as he realized that the sensations from inside his ass were causing his cock to harden once again. “Does it feel good Priest, when I touch that spot inside of you?” 

“What… what is it? Why does it feel this way? Please… I cannot bear it!” Ahket cried, his voice coming out in small, broken sobs. 

The demon stilled in the middle of a thrust, the head of his cock pressing directly against that spot. “It is a special spot, deep inside of you that always longs to be touched.” 

Ahket trembled, shaking his head even as his ass throbbed around the fat cock inside of it. He couldn’t help but squeeze around the large intrusion, even though every time he did so, the cock inside him slid just a bit deeper. “No…” he whined as Tok started to move again. “This is not right! I should not enjoy this torment!” 

“You will have no choice,” the demon said, snapping his hips forward and burying his cock deep inside of the priest’s ass. 

Ahket cried out at the sudden, deep stretching. His eyes were wide, and tears flowed freely down his face. “Please, you are hurting me,” he said, trying every tactic he could think of to get the demon to stop moving inside of him. 

The fiend only sneered at that, and wrapped his hand around Ahket’s cock. Despite the pain of being stretched open, he was hard, and beginning to leak. “If it hurts, why is your pretty little cock so hard?” 

Ahket had no idea why his body was responding this way to the demon. He was being forced, taken against his will, and yet… 

“I am giving you the pleasure your body craves,” Tok said, moving in and out of the vampire’s body in long thrusts, each one forcing his cock past the priest’s sensitive prostate. 

The bound man arched his back, crying out at every thrust. “Please, no. I cannot take this. You are burning me up from the inside.” Indeed it felt like a fire was spreading throughout his body, centering on that magical spot inside of him that responded so eagerly to the demon’s touch. 

“You will take this fucking, and many more. You will worship me with orgasm after orgasm until you are truly empty.” Each thrust brought the demon’s cock in contact with that spot that drove Ahket wild. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t contain the moans and gasps of pleasure that spilled from his lips. His body felt as taught as a bowstring, about to snap. “Are you going to spill for me, priest?” 

“No…” Ahket moaned out. He did not want to give this creature another orgasm. He did not want to feed it, make it stronger than it already was. And more than that, he did not want to admit that his body was responding to what the demon did to it. 

“I think you are,” the demon taunted him. “I think you are going to spill with my cock buried deep inside of you.” Tok sped up his thrusts, stroking the vampire’s cock in time with the movements of his hips. He was going to drive the man underneath him wild with pleasure. 

Ahket gasped and shook as he was fucked. His ass was tightening around the cock inside of it, and he felt like he was at the precipice of some vast abyss. 

“Come for me,” the demon commanded him. “Show me your devotion.” 

“No!” Ahket screamed, even as a powerful orgasm tore through him, ropes of come shooting from his cock and landing on his chest and belly. Waves of pleasure passed over him, originating from that one spot inside of his ass. 

The demon stilled himself, taking a few moments to just enjoy the pleasure of his conquest. It fed him nicely. 

The priest shook and gasped for breath as his powerful orgasm finally subsided. As he took a deep, but shaky breath, the demon started to move inside him once again. “N-no, please, no more, it hurts…” Ahket protested weakly, the silk ties around his wrists preventing him from pushing the fiend away. 

“You’re just sensitive after such a powerful orgasm,” the demon said as his thrusts picked up speed. The priest's ass had squeezed him so tightly as he came, and he was very close to his own orgasm now. 

“I cannot take anymore of this. Stop! Please, stop!” Ahket pleaded, straining to free himself. 

“I’ll stop when I’ve reached my own completion.” The demon moved faster and faster, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his peak. 

Ahket could only close his eyes and moan, trying to hold back a fresh flood of tears that threatened to fall. “Please…” he begged softly. The sensations in his ass, which had been intensely pleasurable just moments before were too much for the vampire to tolerate now. He felt that if the demon did not stop soon he would come undone. 

“Please what Priest? Please spill my seed inside of you?” 

“Yes…” Ahket whimpered, defeated. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” The demon groaned as his orgasm hit him, releasing his scorching hot seed inside of the priest’s abused ass. Ahket cried out as the hot liquid hit his ravaged insides. The demon laughed and pulled his cock out, the last few drops of spend painting Ahket’s sore, stretched open rim. 

The vampire lay trembling on the bed, his body sore and his mind in tumult. He was covered in his own seed, as well as that of the demon, and he had no idea what would happen to him next. He flinched as the demon’s clawed hand landed on his belly, dragging through the mess there. 

“Well, how was your first time?” the demon purred, and Ahket turned his head away in shame. The demon knew perfectly well how it had felt. The evidence of it was all over his body. “You’re so beautiful. And your body is so wonderfully responsive.” Tok caught one of the priest’s nipple rings in a claw and gave it a sharp tug. 

Ahket hissed. “What more do you want with me? You have taken everything.” 

“More is exactly what I want.” the demon pressed his still hard cock to Ahket’s side, letting him feel the heat of it. “I want to have you again and again.” 

“You are a monster,” the priest spat out. The demon only laughed, his hand sliding lower underneath Ahket’s spent cock, his fingers circling his sore rim once again. The vampire pulled away. “Stop that, I am sore.” 

Tok pulled his hand away. “Very well then, if you are too sore to have me in your ass, come suck my cock.” 

“I am bound. And your cock has been inside of me!” The priest’s face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. 

The demon moved himself up into a sitting position near the head of the bed, rolling the priest onto his side, his face close to the demon’s lap. 

“No! That is filthy!” Ahket protested. The demon’s organ had been inside of his ass! 

Tok pulled him down into his lap, a little more forecelly this time. “Your little hole was perfectly clean for me. Almost as if you had been anticipating my visit.” 

Ahket sobbed softly as he opened his mouth for the demon’s cock. He didn’t want to do this. Of that he was fairly certain, but he didn’t know what choice he had at the moment. The second the fiend’s organ touched his tongue, another intense wave of pleasure washed over him. He moaned at the feeling and began to suckle softly. 

“There you go,” Tok said, gently cupping the back of the priest’s head. He carefully upped his pheromones again, using them to keep his captive aroused and submissive. “Can you taste yourself on my cock? How do you taste?” 

The priest groaned loudly as sparks of intense pleasure raced up and down his body. He could feel himself getting hard again, and cursed his traitorous organ. 

“Your mouth was just meant to have a cock in it,” Tok purred, playing with the priest’s hair. “Look how much pleasure you get, just from sucking on me.” He tugged sharply on a curl. “Make me come with your mouth, or I will have to take your ass again.” 

Ahket groaned at the thought. He was so sore, surely the demon could not really mean to inflict that humiliation on him again? He doubled his efforts, sucking and swallowing as best he could. The demon kept thrusting up, and it was difficult for Ahket to keep the pace with his arms still bound above his head. 

“Swallow me down into your throat, priest,” the demon demanded as he thrust up once again. 

Ahket sputtered and coughed, and tried to do as he was told, but the angle was poor, and he was not used to such handling. After a few more thrusts the demon pushed Ahket’s head away from his lap. The priest’s lips were red from where they had been stretched across the fat cock, and there was spit and oil all over his chin. 

“Not good enough. I’ll just have to have your sweet ass again.” 

Ahket paled at the thought of being taken again when he was still so sore. “No, please. I’ll do better, please, give me another chance to show you…” 

“You’ll have another chance later,” Tok said, cutting him off. He tipped the priest’s bottle of anointing oil over his cock, slicking it up once again. 

“I’m too sore, please. I cannot take you another time,” Ahket begged, thrashing against his restraints. 

“But you want it, don’t you?” Tok asked, slowly increasing his pheromones, forcing the priest into an acute state of arousal. 

Ahket whimpered as his newly hardened cock began to leak against his belly. Why did he feel like this? Why was his body betraying him? The demon leaned over to remove the silk tie, and Ahket could only groan as the creature’s hot cock was pressed up against his hip. “N-no…” Even freed from the ropes that had been binding him, Ahket couldn’t move. His own cock was so hard it ached, and his hole, sore as it was, longed to be filled once more. 

“Come take what you need,” the demon said softly, sitting up against the headboard. His cock jutted proudly from his lap, slick with oil and Ahket’s saliva. 

The priest still had the strength of will to shake his head no, though his body was begging him to acquiesce. The demon stroked himself as he slowly upped his pheromones, waiting for the priest to reach the tipping point. It didn’t take long for Ahket to sit himself up. His pupils were wide and his gaze clearly unfocused. Every touch of the sheets against his skin sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his body, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough. It wasn’t what he needed. Ahket was horrified to find himself straddling the demon’s lap. 

“Why do I need you? Why can I not resist this?” he asked, his legs trembling with the strain of holding himself up. 

“You need my cock filling you up,” Tok agreed. “Fuck yourself on my cock Priest. I want to see you debase yourself for my pleasure.” 

Even as he lowered himself down, Ahket shook his head. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want that hot cock filling him again. Didn’t want the delicious burn of penetration as he opened himself up for the beast. 

Tok let his pheromones flare. “Do it now!” 

Ahket screamed as he lowered himself all the way down onto the creature’s fat cock, splitting himself open in one long movement. 

“There you go,” Tok said, rubbing the priest’s back. “Take what you need.” 

Ahket could only nod as he moved. Yes, this was what he needed, what he needed most in the world. He wasn’t complete without a hard cock filling him up. He began to raise himself up on trembling legs, clumsily riding the demon’s cock. “Why am I like this?” he lamented, even as he purposely squeezed around the cock inside him. “Why does this feel so good?” he wailed. 

“Why? Because you were made for this. Your gods made you just for me to fuck.” 

Ahket moaned again. “There is so much pleasure,” he admitted. His ass was on fire once again, the sensation spreading throughout his whole body until he felt as if he couldn’t possibly take one more moment of it. “Too much pleasure,” he cried as he moved faster and faster, his body demanding that he find his release. 

Tok held on tightly to Ahket’s hips, guiding him in his movements and meeting him thrust for thrust. “Come for me.” he commanded, but the vampire shook his head. 

“I’m so close, please, just a little more!” 

“Take what you need.” 

Ahket surged forward and crushed his lips to Tok’s, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders and kissing him deeply as they moved together. He reluctantly pulled away. “Tok…” 

“Yes my love?” Tok asked, pressing kisses to Ahket’s lips and face. 

“I fucking love you,” Ahket groaned out as he moved faster and faster, trying to reach his peak. 

“I love you too darling.” Tok held his husband close as they moved, rubbing his back and kissing his neck. 

“Tok, finish me, please.” It was barely a whisper. A whimper of pure need. 

Tok could never say no when Ahket asked so nicely. He bumped up his pheromones once again, using them to push the vampire over the edge. 

“Oh gods!” Ahket screamed, clinging onto Tok as yet another powerful orgasm hit him. His cock shot out ropes of come, painting their bellies as he continued to move in Tok’s lap.The rhythmic contractions of the vampire’s ass were enough to push Tok over his own edge, and he groaned softly as he spilled himself in Ahket’s ass. 

“Fucking hell,” Ahket breathed heavily, his head resting against his husband’s shoulder as he came down from his orgasmic high. He took a few deep but shaky breaths, trying to steady himself. 

Tok held him through it, gently rubbing the spot on his neck that always turned the vampire into a relaxed puddle. “Was that what you wanted my love?” he asked softly. Ahket had let the illusion spell around them drop, and they were once again simply in their spare bedroom. 

Ahket nodded, and finally pulled back to look at his husband. “Yes. That was exactly what I wanted. The whole scene was so hot! Although,” he said coyly still panting gently, “for the record. If you wanted me to worship you, all you had to do was ask.” 

Tok laughed. “Darling, you already do worship me.” 

Ahket grunted in agreement. He was so comfortable resting in the arms of the man he loved. “Can we stay like this for a while?” he asked. 

“I’ll slip out eventually, but we can stay like this for a bit.” Tok agreed, gently running his hands up and down Ahket’s back. “You are remarkably tight tonight.” 

Ahket blushed a bit at that. “I used some magic, to make myself seem more virginal. I have been experimenting with more magic as of late. Changing small things about myself. The length of my hair, the specific shade of my eyes, the tightness of my ass.” 

Tok pressed a soft kiss to his head. “I liked it quite a bit. Did you see that I did a little magic of my own?” It had taken him a few hours to master the spells that Dran had given him, and he hoped that the effort had been worthwhile. 

“I did notice.” Ahket had been quite impressed with Tok’s ingenuity, and the scene had been quite thoroughly set for him when he was plunged into darkness. “You did wonderfully, my love.” 

Tok flushed slightly at the praise. “How about the rest of it. Was this what you wanted?” 

“Better.” Ahket said, quickly. “I wish my actual first time had been with a sexy demon.” 

Tok grinned. “I’ve had many virgins over the years, but never quite like this.” 

“I am so glad you are mine,” Ahket said, pressing kisses to his husband’s neck and shoulders. He sat up a bit, pleased to feel that Tok’s cock was still hard inside of him. He ground back against it and was rewarded with a moan. 

“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” Tok asked, a slight strain to his voice. 

“In a minute,” Ahket said, starting to move slowly again. His ass was a bit sore from the earlier rough handling, but he was still high on the energy of their scene, and not quite ready to stop. 

“Oohh, Ahket,” Tok whined. “Again?” 

The vampire in his lap nodded. “Only if you’re up for one more orgasm my love.” 

“I’m up for as many as you’d like. I still had such plans for you,” Tok said. 

Ahket raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Oh? Should I...?” The vampire raised a hand and the room around them began to revert back to the ancient Egyptian lair. 

“If you would like to,” Tok said. He had planned out a few more activities for their scene, and he was happy to partake if Ahket was up for it. “You know we can always do this again.” 

Ahket certainly liked the sound of that. But he wanted to know what his husband had planned for them. “Well, now I am curious.” Tok eagerly nodded and Ahket allowed the illusion spells to fall into place. “Besides, you can’t just get me all worked up with your pheromones and then throw in the towel.” 

“You begged me for it, priest.” Tok growled. 

Ahket gasped, still moving on the demon’s cock. “I did no such thing. You made me do this, with your foul magic.” 

“It wasn’t me.” Tok grinned, showing off his small fangs. “Your body simply craves this type of attention.” 

Ahket shook his head. “No, it cannot be! You lie!” 

“Why else do you think this feels so good?” the demon asked, wrapping a clawed hand around the priest’s cock, quickly stroking it to full hardness. 

“You… you are manipulating me in some way.” 

Tok held tightly to the priest’s hips, encouraging him to move faster even as he thrust his own hips up. 

“Why do you do this?” Ahket wailed. “You have taken me so many times.” 

“Because I am enjoying myself.” He gave the cock in his hand a firm squeeze. “And so are you.” 

The vampire whined softly. “That hurts,” he complained. Though his cock, which was beginning to leak precome over Tok’s hand, told a different story. 

“You love it. Look how hard you are for me.” 

Ahket couldn’t deny that that demon’s words were true. His cock was as hard as it had ever been, despite the pain of being repeatedly fucked. He shook his head anyway, still not wanting to take responsibility for his reactions. “You have done something to me, to my body, to make it react this way.” 

“Am I?” the demon asked, stroking the priest’s cock. He was paying special attention to the wet slit at the top, swiping his thumb over it every few strokes and occasionally pressing down on it. 

Ahket couldn’t help the way his organ twitched in the demon’s hand each time his little slit was pressed open. It hurt, but it also felt strangely wonderful. “Feels so good,” he admitted, his jaw falling open as his body betrayed him once again, moving faster on the fiend’s cock. 

“Does it?” Tok asked. “Does it feel good to have a demon playing with your sweet little cock?” 

Ahket blushed. It was so embarrassing to hear his body being spoken of in that manner. “Do not speak like that.” The vampire tried to make it sound like a command, but the pleasure building in his body made his voice sound breathless and needy. 

“But it is true. You love everything I’ve done to you.” the demon asserted. 

“No…” Ahket moaned. 

“You loved having my cock in your mouth, even when you could taste yourself on it.” Ahket flushed with shame at the memory. He had been so hard with the fiend’s organ in his mouth, had gotten so much pleasure from it. 

“And you love having my big cock buried so deep inside your little ass.” 

“It is so big.” Ahket agreed. He felt as if he were floating on a cloud of lust and pleasure. 

“Does it fill you up the way you crave Priest?” 

“So full.” 

“Spill your seed for me Priest, and I will fill you up again and again.” 

“I am so hard,” Ahket said, as if noticing it for the first time. His mind was truly lost in a haze of pleasure, focused only on the signals his body was giving him. The fullness in his ass, the pressure around his cock. “I… I…” he cried out as yet another orgasm passed through his body, forcing more semen out of his throbbing cock. 

“Beautiful,” Tok said, the taste of Ahket’s orgasm sharp on his tongue. He moved himself in and out of the Priest’s tight little hole until he reached his own release, adding another load to the vampire’s already overflowing ass. 

The demon pulled out just as Ahket’s mind was starting to come back to the present moment, and he winced at the feeling of hot come dripping down his thighs. 

“Lay down on the bed, priest,” Tok instructed as he picked up the bottle of oil yet again. 

Ahket did as he was told, watching the demon as he laid himself down and dutifully spread his legs. “Again?” he protested as he watched the demon oil his organ. 

“Are you tired of my cock already, priest?” Tok teased. 

“I am so sore. And I have spilled so many times tonight.” 

“You will spill yourself many more times before I am done with you,” Tok threatened, coating himself generously with the sacred oil. “Do you not want me to take you again?” 

“I cannot. I am too used,” Ahket said, his cheeks flaring with shame even as he spoke the words. It was true though, his ass had been thoroughly taken many times this evening. 

“Let me see. Roll over onto your belly and show me your pretty little hole.” 

Ahket’s face burned with humiliation, and tears threatened to fall once more as he rolled onto his front. “Now spread yourself open. Let me see that greedy hole of yours.” The priest sobbed softly as he did so. The slight burn of opening his sore hole up was nothing compared to the humiliation of what he was being asked to do. 

“Oh!” The demon exclaimed, leaning in closely to look at Ahket’s red and puffy rim. 

“W-what?” Was he perhaps bleeding? Ahket wouldn’t be surprised to learn that the delicate tissues of his ass had torn. 

“You’re filthy. My come is pouring out of you.” Tok said, and though the priest couldn’t see him, he could hear the sneer in his voice. The priest tried to squeeze his ass, stopping the flow of the demon’s come. The fiend only laughed at that. “Your little rim is so red and puffy.” 

“It is tender,” Ahket agreed. 

“It must be, after taking my cock so many times.” Tok was well aware that his cock was a lot to take, and the priest’s hole had taken it so many times tonight already. He leaned in to lick over the sore, red rim, trying to soothe it a bit. 

Ahket cried out in shock. He twisted around to see what the wet thing was that was touching his hole. When he saw that the demon’s face was buried in his ass, he blushed. “That is filthy!” he complained, though he couldn't deny that it felt nice on his sore rim. 

Tok held onto the vampire’s thighs and held him down as he slid his tongue into his loose hole. “Oh gods!” Ahket cried out, his hole involuntarily squeezing around the wet muscle inside it. 

Tok pressed his tongue deeper, the forked tips flicking against the other man’s prostate. 

“Ah! Demon!” Ahket screamed as his sensitive prostate was touched again. The sensation was intense, and his hole spasmed each time the little gland was touched. 

Tok slowly pulled his tongue out. “Yes?” 

“You… You spilled yourself inside of me, and now you are lapping at your own spend like a kitten.” 

Tok grinned. “And, your point is?” He liked his own taste, and was only too happy to clean the priest’s ass out with his tongue. “Try to relax, and enjoy what I do to you.” He pressed his tongue back into Ahket’s ass, taking the time to lick and sooth his sore rim. 

The vampire moaned underneath him, squirming with every thrust of the demon’s tongue. His cock hung heavy between his legs, and he couldn’t help but push back against that warm wetness inside of him. 

Tok pulled away, delighting at the soft whine of protest that the priest gave out at the loss. He reached for the discarded anointing oil and quickly slicked himself up once more. He knelt behind the Priest and slowly fed his cock back into the man’s waiting hole. Ahket cried out at the intrusion and tried to twist around to look back at the demon. The demon simply pressed down between the Priest’s shoulder blades, forcing him to lay flat on the bed. 

Ahket gave out a little whine as the change in angle forced the demon’s cock up against his prostate, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Oh goddess….” he moaned as Tok began to fuck into him slowly. 

The demon took his time, holding Ahket gently by the hips and rocking his cock in and out, hitting that one special spot on nearly every thrust. 

The vampire grabbed for the sheets, and tried to hold himself still, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction of moving back to meet his thrusts. “So deep.” 

“I can get nice and deep inside you in this position,” The demon said, his tail coming up to flick over Ahket’s thighs. The priest wondered for one brief moment if the demon meant to put it inside of him, and he groaned out loud at the thought. “I can feel you deep in my belly,” the priest said. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. The demon had worked his body over so intensely that every sensation now felt like pleasure. 

Tok wrapped an arm around Ahket’s chest and pulled him up, pressing their bodies together chest to back. His hand crept down to the Priest’s belly, rubbing there softly. "Here?" He asked, rubbing the spot where his cock was buried deep inside the vampire. "Am I filling your hot little body up with my fat cock?" the demon teased. 

The priest nodded, too far gone with pleasure to care about how humiliating it all was. "S-so much!" Ahket cried out. He was right on the edge of another orgasm. He had no idea how the demon was able to wring so much pleasure out of his spent and tired body. A few more thrusts of that big cock inside him and he would be pushed over the edge once more. 

Tok could feel how close the Priest was. He snapped his hips forward once, burying his cock deep before finding his own release. 

The priest cried out as he was filled, but it quickly turned into a whine as the demon’s cock was pulled out of his body. "N-no! I was so close…" he protested. The demon had reduced him to a begging, needy mess. But right now all he cared about was finding his peak. 

"Close to what?" the demon asked, laying down next to Ahket on the bed, kneading and playing with his ass. 

"My... my peak," the priest said, embarrassment creeping back into his voice. 

"And would you like me to get you there?" the demon asked, his tone mocking. 

"Yes," Ahket whimpered, burying his face in the soiled sheets as the demon continued to tease and torment him. This was beyond humiliating, and still all he cared about was finding his release. 

"Ask me to give you what you need, and you just might get it." Tok wanted to hear the priest begging for his cock. 

"Please, demon, please finish me," Ahket begged, not even knowing what he was asking for. 

"How?" Tok asked, his fingers trailing through the warm come dripping out of the Priest's well used hole. "Tell me how you want me to finish you off, or I will pick something." 

"I do not care," Ahket said, and meant it. At the moment he cared not a whit beyond finding his release. 

The demon grinned. That was the answer he had been waiting for. "Very well then, I get to pick." He slid two fingers into the Priest’s wet open ass for emphasis. They slid in easily and Tok was able to quickly locate the vampire’s prostate. He gave it a firm rub, enjoying the way it made the other man squirm. The priest's body was so responsive, it was almost a shame he had dedicated himself to a life of chaste service. 

"Ah!" Ahket cried out. "Demon, please!" 

"Please what?" Tok asked, slipping a third finger into the messy hole. After stretching over his cock so many times, the priest's ass was having no trouble accommodating three fingers. He did however wiggle around a great deal, trying to get the demon’s fingers to touch that magic spot inside of him. 

Tok scissored his fingers apart, further stretching the sore and overworked muscles. He needed the priest nice and loose for what he wanted to do to him. The vampire was on his hands and knees now, eagerly pressing back against the questing fingers inside of him. 

"That's it. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Show me how much you need me, priest." He carefully kept his fingers away from Ahket's prostate, happy to simply let the other man work himself open over his fingers. 

"Please, I need more," the priest begged. 

"More?" the demon asked, sliding a fourth finger into the open hole, only too happy to oblige the vampire’s request. 

Ahket squealed at the intense stretch, and immediately tried to pull away. “No!” he cried out, seeming to change his mind. “No, that is too much.” 

Tok only pressed his fingers deeper, spreading them apart, opening the reluctant man up. “Do you want to find your release or not Priest?” he asked condescendingly. 

The vampire only whined. He was hard as a rock and dripping onto the bed. Even without demonic senses, it would have been easy for Tok to tell that he was desperate for his release. “If so, then you must open yourself up for me.” He twisted his hand, feeling the priest’s tight walls stretch to accommodate him. 

“How… how much more open can I possibly be?” the vampire demanded, grabbing onto the sheets and twisting them in his hands. He felt as if he were at his limit already, what more could the demon possibly expect of him? He got his answer as a thumb was tucked into his already stretched rim. “No!” he screamed, scrambling to get away, but the demon’s other hand on his hip held him in place. “No, I cannot. It is too big!” 

“You will if you want to finish,” Tok said, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the edge of Ahket’s stretched rim, encouraging it to open up. 

“I… I do not think I can do this,” Ahket said, his voice softer now. He was done fighting, he could only hope that the demon would take pity on him. And for a moment, it seemed that he might do just that, as the fingers were pulled out of his body. He sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to take the fiend’s hand after all. 

Tok picked up the bottle of oil, and once again coated his fingers. He knew that the Priest would need some help to stretch over his hand, and he was happy to provide it. After all, if this oil was good enough for the gods, it would be good enough for this. He held his fingers together, and gently pressed the tips back into the vampire’s sore and overworked hole. 

“N-no…” the man protested weakly. “I will tear…” The thought brought a fresh round of tears to his eyes. 

“You might,” the demon agreed, working his fingers back into the knuckle line. The vampire wasn’t ready to stretch quite that wide yet though, so he concentrated on just fucking his fingers in and out, opening the small hole by a fraction each time he pressed back in. 

Ahket was tense underneath him, sobbing quietly as his hole was stretched open. He knew what was going to happen to him, and he tried to mentally prepare. Soon the demon’s hand was going to be inside him. It was going to hurt, but maybe it would also allow him to find his release. 

“Take my hand, priest,” Tok said, beginning to ease the ridge of his knuckles into the priest's stretched open hole. The rim was still so tight around the wide part of his hand. “Press back against me, show me how badly you want it.” 

Ahket struggled to press back against the large invasion, his legs trembled just with the effort of holding him upright, and he didn’t know that he would be able to do as the demon commanded. 

Tok smacked him sharply on the ass with his free hand. The sound of the slap lost in the vampire’s cries. 

“It is so big!” he wailed as he moved back slowly, taking more and more of the fiend’s hand into his body. His entire backside felt as if it were on fire with the stretch, but he couldn’t stop now. Not when he was so close... 

“It’s going to stretch your little hole so wide,” the demon taunted him. 

“I will never close again,” Ahket sobbed, tears flowing freely down his face, even as he backed up, trying to will himself to relax and open up. 

“I will make sure of it. I’ll keep you stretched open over my hand, priest.” 

Ahket whimpered. “No, it is too big, I cannot stretch…” 

The demon suddenly pressed hard, and his knuckles began to slide inside of Ahket’s sore hole. The vampire screamed as he was stretched open to his limit, held over the widest part of the demon’s big hand. He cried and panted for breath, even as his cock ached with need. 

“Careful priest, you’ll tear your pretty little hole,” the demon teased, rotating his hand, letting his knuckles scrape against the tender skin of the priest's ass. 

“You do not care,” Ahket said, breath ragged, pushing himself back against Tok’s hand one last time, crying out as it finally slipped past his tight ring of muscle and settled deep inside of him. His rim throbbed where it circled the demon’s wrist and his cock ached with a need he had never felt before. 

“How do you feel now, priest?” Tok asked, carefully closing his hand into a fist, letting his knuckles scrape against the vampire’s prostate. 

Ahket moaned. “Open… so open.” 

“Your little hole will never be the same, will it?” he asked, beginning to gently rock his hand forward, fucking the Priest with it. 

“N-never… it is forever deflowered,” Ahket said, his face hot with the shame of his defilement. 

“Yes, your gods will always know that you belong to me, that your body is mine to use as I wish,” Tok said, his hand moving faster now. 

“Belong to you…” Ahket agreed, eagerly moving with the demon, fucking himself on the fiend’s hand. “P-please…” he begged. 

“Please what Priest? Please fuck you with my hand? Please ruin your little hole?” He made sure to press his knuckles against the vampire’s sensitive prostate on every thrust. 

“Please make me spill.” 

“Say you’re mine,” the demon instructed. “Tell me you’re mine and you can come.” 

“I am yours, body and soul, I am yours!” the priest screamed out. 

“Good, now come,” Tok commanded, letting the vampire feel an intense burst of pheremones. 

Ahket’s body obeyed, his ass spasming around the demon’s wrist as his cock released yet another load of come onto the sheets. He hardly felt Tok gently working his hand back out of his wrecked hole. He did feel a wet hand wrapping around his spent cock though. 

“No, please,” he begged. “I cannot…” Ahket shivered as soft kisses were pressed to his back and shoulders. 

“Once more for me, love.” 

Ahket groaned. “I may need some help.” 

Tok slowly bumped up his pheromones, using them to keep his husband nice and aroused. “Like this?” he asked, gently stroking. 

Ahket nodded. “I am already so close. This… this is more than I have ever come, I think,” he whimpered softly, trying to fuck into Tok’s hand. 

“I’ve given you so much tonight love, and you’ve taken it all so well.” 

“It has been amazing. I love you Tok.” 

“I love you too Asha. Come for me, one more time.” 

Ahket could only nod as one last orgasm was pulled out of him. He shook in Tok’s arms with the intensity of it. He was still panting as Tok pulled him into his arms, kissing his neck and shoulders. 

“You did so well for me darling.” Tok said, holding Ahket against his chest. 

The vampire laughed a little breathlessly. “I did not do anything,” he said, settling in, resting his head in the crook of Tok’s shoulder. 

“You took everything I had to give you,” Tok said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Ahket’s head. 

“I loved every minute of it,” Ahket said, snuggling in. 

Tok laughed. “Then you’ll want to do it again some time?” he asked softly. Ahket nodded, and then winced. 

“Oh yes, but maybe not tonight.” 

They both laughed softly, happily cuddled together on the messy bed. Soon they would have to get up and wash themselves off, clean up some of the mess they had made. For now though, they could just enjoy the feel of each other’s warm bodies and drift a little in the glow of their love.


End file.
